Shopping Trip
by Lady Keilantra
Summary: This is a chapter based off the story by Sour Straw Roxors' An Unlikely Destiny. Hakkai and Mandi spotlighted.


This is a chapter for the contest being held by Sour Straw Roxors. All appropriate credits to the owners of Saiyuki apply, and credit to SSR (to whom the characters of the girls belong). I own none of it, blah, blah, blah. Any similarities to actual people or events is purely coincidental and done unconsciously, so there. This is for fun only, etc.

Visit Sour Straw Roxors story --- SAIYUKI: AN UNLIKELY DESTINY!

Mandi, Katie and Ashley watched the Sanzo party walk into the inn. Sanzo strode inside without another look, but the other three gave the girls apologetic glances before slipping inside. Sanzo wasn't about to pay for their room, and they still didn't have any money.

They looked at each other, holding the reins of the horses and mule in their hands.

"Well," Katie sighed, "what do we do now?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, shifting her weight to ease sore muscles. That mule wasn't the easiest of rides, and Sanzo hadn't slowed down one bit to accommodate them. "We can't pay for a room… what did the Sanzo party do when they needed a place to stay in the animes?"

Mandi laughed. "Well, we could save someone from demons and they'd put us up out of gratitude."

Katie smiled widely. "And who would save us while we were trying to do that?" She looked at her friends and shook her head. "We aren't ready for the hero business yet."

Mandi scowled, kicking at a rock in the dirt. "We would be if we had our elemental powers."

Ashley was looking around at the buildings and homes nearby. "We could always ask for room and board in return for work."

The other two looked at each other and made disgusted faces.

"That's just great," Katie said. "We get transported to Shangra'la and have to get jobs."

Mandi laughed. "Do you think they have banks here? Or maybe department stores?"

"I think we'll end up with something more like chopping wood," Katie answered. She grinned. "Although, Sanzo does have an ATM card, so there must be banks somewhere around here."

Ashley shook her head. "Let's find someplace now, before it gets dark. I don't want to have another episode like the last town."

They began to walk toward the edge of town, leading the animals behind them. They all surveyed the homes they passed, hoping to see one they could have a chance with. It was hard to tell from the outside who would need help and who would tell them where they could go.

Katie rubbed her horse's neck as it nuzzled at her shoulder. "Wherever we stay, we'll need food for the horses as well. They worked hard today and they deserve a good rest."

Just then a young boy staggered around the corner of a nearby house. He was struggling under a load of firewood and trying to open the door without dropping everything.

Katie quickly passed her reins off to Ashley and steadied the boy. "Hey there, don't over-do it. You'll give yourself a hernia."

The boy looked at her with a confused smile.

The three girls exchanged a look. They had forgotten that they couldn't talk to anyone else here either. It wasn't just the Sanzo party that spoke a different language. Katie smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. "That's okay, no one else understands us either. Can I help?" She held her hands out to the oversized bundle of firewood.

The boy stared at her hands for a moment, then he seemed to come to a decision and allowed Katie to take part of his burden. He started toward the house, looking over his shoulder to make sure the girl was following him. "_Come inside, please_."

The room just inside the house was messy, to say the least. It looked like the boy had been living on his own for the past six months. Katie stepped over the sandals just inside the door and followed the boy to the side of the fireplace, dropping the firewood she was carrying. She dusted her hands off and looked around.

"So… do you live here with someone, or are you all alone?"

The boy added one of the logs to the fire, poking at it with a metal rod to push it further into the flames. He glanced up at her apologetically. "_I don't understand you, miss. Maybe my grandfather will speak your language_." He straightened and motioned for her to follow him.

Katie glanced back at the door, seeing her friends watching them from outside. They hung just beyond the door, holding the reins of the animals and straining to see what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders and they both mirrored her. They really needed a place to stay, and if these folk needed help… help they could provide…

She hurried to catch up with the boy, who waited for her at an open doorway leading farther into the house.

She followed him down a short hallway and waited while he inched open a door, peering around the corner. "_Grandfather?_"

There was a weak answer from within and the boy opened the door all the way, gesturing Katie inside. "_This is my grandfather. He's very sick, but maybe he will understand you_."

Katie nodded, though she hadn't a clue what the boy had just said. She looked inside the room before walking in. An old man was in the bed, and he looked very tired. He had that look that older people get when they don't have the energy to get out of bed anymore. Her heart tightened in sympathy for the boy. This must be his grandpa or something… Poor kid.

The old man looked over at her and then at the boy, who had knelt at the side of the bed. When he spoke, his voice was little more than a whisper and he had to clear his throat to make his words clear.

"_Boy, who is this woman?_"

The boy looked back at Katie and smiled encouragingly. "_Grandfather, she helped me bring in the firewood. She doesn't speak our language, and I was wondering if you might be able to understand her_."

The old man looked at her again and sighed. "_Who are you? What is it you want with us?_"

Katie smiled her most sincere smile and bowed her head respectfully. It wouldn't do to piss the guy off and get thrown out. "Sir, It's very nice to meet you, but as you can see, I can't speak Japanese."

The old man shook his head, resting back and closing his eyes. "_I cannot understand her, boy. I am tired and wish to rest now_."

The boy stared down at the old man, his eyes taking on a serious expression that reminded Katie of the look Goku got when he was thinking of the past. She suddenly felt even more sorry for the kid, and wished there was something she could do. She rubbed her palms together, not willing to break the uncomfortable silence.

Thankfully, the boy stood and gestured her before him and out the door. He closed it softly, letting his hand rest on the wood a moment. When he turned his head to face her again, he was smiling. "_Well, you might not understand it, but thank you anyway. Things have been a little busy around here lately_."

He led the way back to the main room, where Mandi and Ashley were anxiously awaiting the return of their friend. Katie waved at them and was about to walk toward the door when her stomach let out a thunderous growl. She blushed and tightened a hand across her belly. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I guess it's been awhile since the lunch Hakkai slipped us earlier."

The boy looked up at her and then out at the other two. He smiled. "I should ask my grandfather, but he doesn't seem to care much what I do these days anyway. You all seem hungry, and I can tell you're strangers to the village. If you want, you can stay here for the night."

Katie smiled and shook her head. "I have no clue what you just said."

The boy sighed and looked around the room, finally settling on a stack of blankets in the corner. He went over to them and picked them up, walking back to the girl. He gestured at the blankets and then at the floor, then he pointed at each of the girls in turn and raised an eyebrow.

The girls looked at each other and Katie smiled. "I think he's offering us a place to stay the night."

Ashley smiled back and nodded with more than a little relief.

Mandi stared to the west, watching the sunset sink lower into a darkening sky. She was watching the sunset in Shangra'la, and all it brought with it was a sense of dread at what the night would bring. They needed some place to stay for the night. Why not here? She turned back and nodded her assent as well.

The boy walked to the door and outside, gesturing for them to follow him to the back of the house. "_You can tie your horses back here_." He pointed to the animals and then to a fence rail.

Katie took her reins from Ashley and tied them securely on the rail. She looked at her two friends. "One of us should try to get some supplies in town."

Mandi grunted. "With what money?"

Ashley looked confused as well, but a meaningful look from Katie brought a smile to her face. She nodded. "Somehow it will work itself out, Mandi."

She raised an eyebrow, but hadn't caught the look. "Is that so? You seem awfully confident all of a sudden."

Ashley sidled up to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mandi, who else will be going out for supplies right about now?"

Mandi blushed as she caught the hint. "Hakkai…"

Katie came up to her other side and put an arm around her shoulders as well. "And who does our favorite green-eyed hottie have a soft spot for?"

Mandi blushed even deeper. "We're friends."

Katie sighed. "He didn't make us eggs for breakfast this morning."

Mandi didn't think it was possible to blush any deeper, but she proved herself wrong. "Fine, I'll go. But not because—" She narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat. "Just drop it."

She handed the reins of her horse to Ashley and stomped back into town. She could hear the boy talking as she walked away, but didn't bother listening.

"_Sanzo_! I'm still hungry!"

Gojyo slammed his hand down on top of Goku's head, taking a deep puff of his cigarette. "Shut up, stupid monkey. We just finished eating."

Goku shrugged the half-demon's hand off, glaring at him. "You call that dinner? I've had bigger snacks!"

Hakkai smiled, though it seemed preoccupied.

Sanzo didn't bother looking up. He shook his newspaper out and tapped his cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

Goku slapped at Gojyo's hand. "Quit pushing at me, water sprite! You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"You ingrate! Stupid monkey! Like I want to touch you!"

"Hakkai, go get the supplies."

Goku and Gojyo both turned to look at Sanzo.

The priest took a puff of his cigarette, blowing it out in a sigh. "Hakkai."

Hakkai jerked his head around. He had been staring out the window, lost in thought. "Hmm? What was that, Sanzo?"

The priest glared at him from over the newspaper. "Go out and get our supplies."

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't ask Sanzo about the fate of the girls, the monk didn't care. He shut his mouth and nodded once. "Uhm, Sanzo? Could I—"

"What?" Sanzo snapped.

"Could I borrow your ATM card?" Hakkai chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a little short on cash."

Sanzo grunted and held the card out, the gold flashing in the light. "This is for you to buy supplies for us, got that?"

Hakkai blushed and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, Sanzo."

Goku jumped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of Hakkai. "Can I come with? Can I? I need some food!"

Sanzo ground his teeth and glared up from the corner of his eye. "You're staying here, monkey."

"Awwww. But, Sanzo—"

"Shut up! Hakkai, go!"

Hakkai clasped both hands over the ATM card and smiled, bowing slightly at the waist. "Yes, sir." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

He slipped the card into his pocket as he walked. Maybe if he took his time, he'd run into the girls. They had managed to come by those horses on their own, but they were out of money now. They couldn't rent a room, and they couldn't buy supplies.

Hakkai's jaw clenched and he frowned. He hated leaving them to fend for themselves like this. It wasn't fair to them. They had taken the Sanzo party into their home back on earth, fed them and clothed them. Now they were in Shangra'la, through no fault of their own, and that same Sanzo party was leaving them… how did they put it… up a creek. He didn't know what role the elementals would play in this world, but he was sure that treating them like this wouldn't endear them to their cause.

He thought briefly about sneaking them into the inn, but they had only rented two rooms this time. He really didn't think five people could get any rest in one room. His thoughts wandered to the night before… how they had brought the girls back and shared their rooms. He could still remember how embarrassed he had been when Mandi had awakened in the morning and he had mistakenly sent her clothes and towel to the laundry.

A figure appeared in front of him while he was daydreaming and he jumped as she hailed him. It was Mandi! His face reddened at the thoughts that had been going through his head and he laughed weakly. "_Mandi-son! I didn't expect to see you_."

Mandi smiled widely, hoping it seemed sincere. She felt bad about using him like this, but there was no way they could survive without food… and Sanzo owed them. The look on his face confused her, though. He looked guilty. Had Sanzo decided not to stay in town tonight? Maybe they were leaving before dark to try to give the girls the slip?

"Hey there. How's your shopping going?" she asked. She knew he couldn't understand her, but she felt that she had to say something.

"_Uhh, by the tone, I'd say you just asked how it was going. I wish I could still speak English, or that you girls could speak our language. This communication barrier is going to cause real problems some day_."

Mandi's smile slipped and she sighed. "I wish I would have studied Japanese a little more seriously. Who knew I'd need to talk to anime characters." She slapped her palms against the sides of her legs and looked at the people passing nearby. She and Hakkai had stopped in the middle of the street to talk, and everyone was having to go around them. "Maybe we should move." She waved her hand as if to say, 'let's go that way', and started walking.

Hakkai fell into step beside her.

She was content for a few moments just to walk beside him. It still amazed her that she was here, in Shangra'la, walking beside the cutest guy in anime. She blushed and turned her head to the side so he wouldn't see it. How many times had she played a scene like this out in her dreams? She had to admit that in every one of those dreams she had been able to talk to him, though.

"_So. Have you girls found someplace to stay for the night_?"

Mandi gave him a quizzical look and he frowned. "_Uhm…_" He put his hands together and pantomimed resting his head on them, sleeping.

Mandi nodded and smiled. "Uh… _Hai_."

He smiled back at her. "_Hai_." After a few moments he stared forward again and cursed inwardly at the awkward silence.

Mandi looked at the shop they were nearing, the fifth food shop she had seen since they started walking, and wondered if Hakkai was out to shop or not. If he was just out for an evening stroll, she would have a hard time convincing him to put a little extra on Sanzo's charge card. They began to walk past the door to this shop as well and Mandi stared at the ground.

A shout from inside the shop startled her, though, and she stopped walking to look. Hakkai stopped beside her, partially blocking her view of the door.

A figure burst through it in a shower of wood splinters. Hakkai gasped and spun toward Mandi out of reflex, wrapping an arm around her waist and pushing her ahead of him into a crouch. He shielded her from the hail of splinters, and when the debris stopped falling he turned his head to look behind him.

A demon stood on the street in front of the gaping hole. It had just taken a large bite from a meat bun and was smirking at the people that huddled on the street or screamed as they ran away. It raised the hand that held the meat bun and took another large bite. Hakkai's eyes went to its other hand, which was dripping blood onto the street from the sharp fingernails.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes. "_Mandi-son… stay back_."

He straightened and sauntered toward the demon, his eyes focused on his opponent.

The demon laughed in his face. "_Do you know who you're dealing with human? You better just turn around and run away like the rest of them… Or I'll eat you next_."

"_I don't know,_" Hakkai answered, his voice still pleasant. "_I think you'd choke on me_."

The demon barked a short laugh, sneering at the green-eyed man in disgust. "_Let's find out_." It leaped forward and swung its arm in a sideways blow, its long nails extended.

Hakkai jumped to one side and slammed his hand down onto the demon's arm as it swung past him. He tightened his fingers and twisted, wrenching the demon's arm, then raised a foot and shoved him away.

The demon tumbled onto its face in the dirt of the street and was standing again almost immediately, panting and clutching his arm. "_Who are you?_" the demon growled.

Hakkai gathered his chi into a ball that he cradled in his hand. "_I'm just a traveler, heading west_."

The demon's eyes widened. "_It couldn't be!_"

Mandi had stood up and backed to one side, watching the exchange. She couldn't understand any of the words, but she could guess the demon had just figured out who it was up against. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for it. It was way out of its league. After all, Hakkai had killed a thousand demons even before he had become one himself. She backed away a little, wondering if he might need a little more room.

A hand and arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind and she jumped in surprise. She saw the hand wrapping around from the other side, with long demonic fingers, and screamed, thinking even as she did so that she sounded like a helpless little girl.

Hakkai had just sent his blast into the body of the demon in front of him, sending it flying back to bounce on the street and lay still. At the sound of Mandi's scream he whipped his head around and took a few steps toward her. "_No! Mandi-son!_"

The demon tightened its grip and the long fingernails pressed against her throat. Mandi's heart thudded in her chest and she locked her eyes on Hakkai's face. The demons that had attacked them before had scared her, but she had still been free to run. Now she was helpless, held hostage by something that would kill her just because she was human. She could smell a rusty, sweet smell, and realized that it was blood. The demon behind her was covered in blood. Now that she had recognized the smell, she could feel the wetness soaking into the back of her shirt in places. She swallowed and tried not to whine.

Hakkai's eyes had gone hard and his expression was dangerous. She focused on his face, trying to ignore the demon behind her. Staring into those green eyes, the eyes she had watched countless times before both animated and in reality, she realized she wasn't seeing Cho Hakkai anymore. She was seeing the eyes of the human who had slain a thousand demons, the eyes of the late Cho Gonou. The look sent shivers down her spine and she closed her own eyes to keep from looking anymore. She knew why his eyes looked that way, and she had wanted to do nothing more than erase that pain since she had first watched him in the amine. But right now she couldn't look at him.

Behind her the demon was speaking. She couldn't understand the words, but she felt it tighten its grip and push the sharp nails against her throat. She didn't need to understand the words.

Hakkai answered and she knew what he was saying as well. The demon's words would translate loosely into "I'll kill her…" and Hakkai would answer "If you harm her…"

The demon tightened his grip even more, the muscles in his arms flexing, and Mandi knew she was about to get hurt. She whimpered and opened her eyes, looking desperately forward. "Hakkai!"

Then he was beside her, his hand clamped around the demon's arm and holding it away from her throat. She shifted her eyes to the side and found his face inches from hers, straining, glaring with all his buried fury into the face of the demon.

Mandi didn't catch everything that happened next. With the next move, she was flung to the ground and the demon and Hakkai were throwing punches and kicking. By the time she had made it to her hands and knees, she looked over just in time to see the green-eyed man send a powerful chi blast into the demon, smashing it into the side of the nearby shop with enough force that the building shook. The demon thumped to the ground and Hakkai straightened and turned his head.

Mandi expected to see the hard eyes of Gonou, but the gaze that met and held hers was all Hakkai. She let her breath out and blinked back tears of relief. Hakkai went to her side and reached down to help her stand.

"_Mandi-son… are you alright? Gomen, I should have been paying closer attention._" His eyes searched her face and then he looked away, clearing his throat.

Mandi had caught the apology and she reached out and touched his shoulder. Just the barest of touches, but he turned to look at her again, his fake smile securely in place.

"_I suppose I should escort you to wherever it is you girls are staying? It's the least I can do_." He narrowed his eyes trying to think of a way to communicate what he was offering.

Mandi looked around, and to her embarrassment, her stomach growled. She flung a hand over it and blushed.

Hakkai laughed, the sound a welcome one to Mandi. He tilted his head and grinned. "_Now that is a sound I can understand_." He gestured down the street ahead. "_I don't know how you found someplace to stay, but I think it's safe to assume you haven't found supplies yet_." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the monk's ATM card.

Mandi stared at it, feeling like such a mooch. But what else was she supposed to do? This was Shangra'la, and they couldn't speak the language or use any of their so-called elemental powers. Besides, she had put them up on earth for days, so she figured it all evened out.

Hakkai blushed, but waved the card held between his fingers. "_Sanzo really wouldn't approve, but… what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Why don't we do a little shopping?_"

Mandi smiled. "You've read my mind, Hakkai."

He smiled back, but she could tell he hadn't understood a word she'd said.

They shopped for at least an hour, taking much more time than he usually did alone, she was sure of it. In the end Hakkai carried two bags of groceries and Mandi carried one. Goku needed enough food for three normal people, so she figured that was about right. It was partially dark by the time Mandi stopped outside the house where they were staying for the night. Hakkai stood beside her, looking at the house.

"_I'm still amazed that the three of you found someplace to stay so quickly. Maybe I should speak with whoever is inside, so they understand the situation a little better. It must be difficult not being able to talk to them on your own_."

Mandi smiled, but shook her head. She still couldn't understand him.

There was a large rock near the front of the house and she set the bag she carried down on it, heaving a sigh of relief as the weight came off her arms.

Hakkai gave her one of those winning smiles and shifted the grocery bags in his own arms. "_I should get back_." But he didn't move.

There had been times in the past weeks when he had looked at this girl and wished there was more he could say to her… more he could do than just smile. She reminded him so much of Kanan…

He swallowed thickly and looked down at the street.

"Hakkai? Are you okay?" Shit, he couldn't understand her. As much as she appreciated being given a chance to come to Shangri'la and travel with the boys, she could curse the "merciful" goddess for giving them this language barrier to deal with. She was probably watching from heaven right now, laughing at them.

"I'm sorry, Hakkai."

He raised his head and gave her a curious look.

Mandi felt her breath catch in her throat and watched the sunset highlight his cheekbones and flash on his monocle.

"Oh, Hakkai. I wish I could tell you how you make me feel, but even if we could understand each other… I think I'd be too afraid."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "_I'm sorry, Mandi-son. I don't understand_."

She laughed, and it sounded suspiciously like a sob, so she covered her mouth with one hand. Sure enough, her eyes were watering too. She looked down at the street and away from his beautiful face. "Goodnight, Hakkai."

Spinning around, she grabbed her bag of groceries and all but ran inside the house. At the last minute she turned and bowed her head Japanese style, blushing. "_Gomen_, Hakkai." Then she shut the door.

Hakkai stood outside the house, staring at the door. He didn't have the slightest idea what had just happened. Shifting the grocery bags again, which were getting pretty heavy, he turned and started walking back to the inn where Sanzo and the others were waiting for him.


End file.
